


Of Shadow and Sky.

by ThePoetess



Series: Legends of Old [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Skyrim
Genre: Brynjolf - Freeform, Death, Elder Scrolls - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Hadvar - Freeform, Hate, Love, Magic, Skyrim - Freeform, War, Windfall - Freeform, Winterhaven
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoetess/pseuds/ThePoetess
Summary: A Skyrim Story with original characters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Skyrim story. Hope everyone likes it.

"Oksana," the loud voiced man stared her way over the table as he handed her a tankard of ale and a cooked rabbit leg. She quickly took it and wished the man would not stare so much, across the table she stared into his beady eyes with the intention of scaring him away. A conversation beside her caught her attention. "Have ya heard?" Someone was saying as he bit savagely into the rabbit "There's rumors around of war, a wars coming, I can feel it in my bones," her father beside her looked down at the mottled wood table as if the wood had suddenly become very interesting. Ancestors gone in the last war. Oksana caught the new arrivals eye as he stepped into the warmth of the great room before him, his face was grim, yet handsome. It was a moment before he spoke, but when he did, he spoke with a strong yet lilting voice, though his message was grave "I have news."


End file.
